


You're Not The Devil!

by MidnightMarev



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a supernatural being hired by the devil, Demon Summoning, Fluff and Angst, Human Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Parental Abuse, Physical Abuse, Prompt Fic, he's just tired of people trying to sell him their soul, physical abuse of a kid, smoke, someone hug him, the devil isn't actually a bad guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMarev/pseuds/MidnightMarev
Summary: Prompt: “Wait a minute, you’re not the devil!” “True, I’m just the guy he hired to deal with emo brats like you who think selling your soul is a good idea.” - Virgil and Roman
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton
Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562938
Comments: 2
Kudos: 125





	You're Not The Devil!

Roman groaned as he felt the tug of another mortal trying to summon the devil. Already?! He’d just come back from one!

With a huff, he dawned his red and gold cape once more and rose up to the mortal realm.

Lots of red smoke and some coughing later, he stood in a dark room, staring boringly down at a teenager.

The kid stared at Roman for about 10 minutes, not believing his eyes that he’d actually summoned something, like most other mortals when they tried. Roman just cocked an eyebrow at him, looking very unimpressed.

The kid slowly started to regain his barrings and took in the sight that was Roman. “You look… _very_ different from what I thought you would.”

Roman looked offended. “What did you expect, kid? Large horns, red eyes, tail, big bulk with no brains? HA! As if!” Roman huffed and swung his cape for dramatic effects, looking around the room. He then sighed. Another one indeed.

The kid looked very confused but seemed to be putting two and two together. “Wait a minute, you’re not the devil!” A smart one. Been a long time since Roman had to deal with a smart one.

“True, I’m just the guy he hired to deal with emo brats like you who think selling your soul is a good idea,” Roman snarked back. He turned around to face the kid and the anger he’d inevitably face from him, like always.

The kid… looked very small. Fragile. “Oh. Okay. I see. Well, um…” he said in the most muted way and looked around a bit, lost. Something was up. Roman took a closer look at him and what he noticed was something he did very much not like.

Roman slowly made his way to the kid, sitting down on the bed he’d situated himself on during the silence. Gone was the dramatic aura surrounding him, replaced with a serious and solemn one. “I usually don’t do this, but what happened, kid? To make you want to do this?” he asked in a subdued and not unkind voice.

The boy hunched in on himself, averting his gaze to his feet. “You’ve probably already guessed it if you ask about it.” When Roman didn’t respond but kept looking at him, he sighed. “I don’t want to be here anymore, but I don’t wanna die, either, you know? If I run away, they’re just gonna find me and punish me even worse.” He revealed his arms as he spoke. They were full of bruises: some old, some very recent. But all bad.

Roman was furious. He didn’t show it, but inside, he was fuming with rage at the kid’s parents. He placed a hand on the boy’s arm carefully. “Look, the guy downstairs, he isn’t a bad guy like people make him out to be, but even so, he can’t help you with this. However, though it’s very controversial as I’m not actually a demon, angel or anything of the sorts, I could help you, if you wish for me to do so.” Roman had never before been more serious about anything in his life. Sure, he’d have to explain why he brought home a mortal kid to his housemates. Still, he had a feeling both Patton and Logan and the others would understand this decision.

The kid looked up, tears in his eyes, smeared black eyeshadow beneath them, and held an expression of disbelief on his face. “R-really?”

“Really, kid. I live in a separate dimension with my mates and brother and his mate. It’ll be a short explanation, but I know they’ll welcome you with open arms into our family. But I’ll only bring you with explicit consent. If you are not 100 per cent sure, I cannot bring you there, okay?” Roman asked softly. The kid nodded quickly.

“I’m sure. Please, take me away from here! I don’t have anyone here either way. I don’t have any friends, and everyone in my family sees me as a liability and a toy. Nobody would miss me, and I wouldn’t miss anyone,” he pleaded, the tears falling down his cheeks.

Roman then stood up, faced the kid with an outstretched hand. “Well, then. Let’s go, shall we?” The kid took his hand slowly and was softly hoisted up to a standing position by Roman. The kid was light as a feather; like he hadn’t eaten anything in days! “My name is Roman, by the way. May I know what yours is?”

The kid moved closer to Roman on unsteady legs, feeling a lot safer than he ever had in his life. “Virgil,” he whispered. “My name is Virgil.”

“What a beautiful name, Virgil. How old are you, if I may ask?” Roman whispered back.

“I-I’m 15.” Virgil looked up at Roman with mat eyes. This kid had seen the worst in the world but still wanted to live. Roman marvelled at and admired his strength. Oh, Patton would be all over him with love and affection for sure!

“Well then, Virgil, close your eyes and take a deep breath,” Roman softly instructed as he closed his arms around him. Virgil did just that, and the next second, they were pulled down, down into smoke and nothingness.

A minute later, and they appeared in a bed of flowers Virgil hadn’t seen before. In the distance was a large house, structure ancient. “Wow.” Virgil let of his breath is a sigh at the beautiful sight.

Two men were headed their way. Both had glasses, but their attitude and clothes were the polar opposite of each other. “Logan, Patton! I’d like for you to greet our newest family member: Virgil,” Roman greeted the newcomers with a smile and grand gesture with the arm not keeping Virgil grounded.

Virgil hid behind Roman slightly, giving a half-wave. The shorter one gasped slightly as carefully rushed to them, obviously good at reading body language. “Hey there, kiddo. My name is Patton. The serious-looking one over there is Logan.” Patton looked up at Roman, having a silent conversation about the events prior. “We’ll keep you safe here, okay? C’mon, let’s show you our home and get you comfortable in your room,” he half-whispered, stretching his hand out for Virgil to take.

Virgil looked up at Roman, who gave the it’s-okay nod, before taking Patton’s hand letting himself be dragged away carefully by Patton.

“We have to have a talk about this later, Roman,” Logan said once they were out of hearing range. “This is highly unprofessional. However, from your serious demeanour, I respect this decision.”

“Thank you, Logan. He’s not like the rest. There’s just something about him…” Roman trailed off. Life from here was definitely going to be an adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I underestimated my own capability to make something turn angsty. I'd thought this would just be a fun shirt drabble, but halfway through, I accidentally turned it angsty. I apologise for that. Hope you had a good read, though.


End file.
